Seikatsu Okuri
| occupation = Informant None | previous occupation = None | team = Jūsanseiza None | previous team = None | partner/teacher = Yoruichi | previous partner = None | base of operations = World of the Living | marital status = Single | relatives = Father, Mother(Deceased) | education = None | status = Active | Signature Skill = Fullbring }} Seikatsu Okuri (生活贈り, lit. life giver) is a fullbring child. Born a genius his intellect is always expanding. Thus he has a large understanding of how his fullbring works and can utilize it fully in battle. He is currently working in the World of the Living training with Yoruichi. Appearance He is a yellew haired average height, and seemingly appears to be a teenager. He has a slim and lean body but despite it he is actually very muscular. He has dark red eyes and wears a orange jacket, orange pants and a black undershirt. He carries a broken chain around his arm as his fullbring weapon Personality Personality wise he is a very complex person as he never reveals his true intentions. He has a deep hatred of hollows as they killed both his parents, and thus will show that hatred if coming in contact with a hollow. Despite this he is a very intelligent and friendly character, on most occasions however he is extremely lazy and carefree as he is amused/distracted by little things much to everyone around him annoyance as he has been seen getting bored in battle and walking off. He belives life is a "rollercoaster that everyone rides together". To add to that of his seemingly cool persona he rarely to never lies, and will admit to almost anything you tell him. As seen when he expresses without much emotion that he will violently kill any hollow near him. History As a young child he was very efficent in fullbring and capable of using it fully. People around him usually avoided him and treated him as a outcast because of this. Somehow he refuses to shed his personality at all as he is still very friendly even when being bullied or harassed. Around the age of ten his mother died, which made him go into a deep and long despair. Over the course of several years he still remembers detail by detail of her untimely death at the hands of a vasto lorde. Around six years later his father revealed that he was a shinigami and that his powers are called fullbring. His father then told him of the vasto lorde that killed his mother and how as a shinigami his duty was to protect him not his mother. His father then began training him, he soon dropped out of high school in his junior year as he was making no friends and was smarter than the teachers. He later runs away from home as he believes he is stronger than his father know, with that he begins his journey. He quickly comes in contact with Yoruichi Shihoin who offers to train him in fullbring. At first he quickly denies the offer and challenges Yoruichi to a fight, although he is quickly defeated and agrees that he will train alongside Yoruichi aslong as he gets stronger. Powers and abilities : He can move very fast in and out of battle. Despite his lazy and overall none active attitude around people he is very fast when putting in the right effort. At one point in training his speed was great enough to grab hold of Yoruichi and attack her. Yoruichi states that his speed is constantly growing fighing her and that his fullbring only makes him faster. Stats Fullbring Seikatsu Fullbring, named Uranai Chen (占いチェーン, Japanese for "Fortune Chain"), His fullbring manifests itself as it as the chain he wears along his right arm. It quickly dematerializes surrounding him with a fire like reiatsu. He is then able to utilize the fire in any matter, shape or form. He has been seen using it so far as a shield, and even manifesting the flames into a sword like object for close combat with opponents. He can seemingly control the flames with hand jestures similiar to that of how Byakuya Kuchiki controls his Senbonzakura. His powers seem to be activated by his feelings of hope and determination that he has the power to change the world. Quotes "The world refuses to be complete and is filled with enourmous suffering for all creatures. When one suffers we all suffer, yet I will break that cyle of misfortune.I myself will fix this mistake. A complete world...is my goal"